


Dusk Till Dawn

by FlickeredHeart



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Child Abuse, Courtroom Drama, Custody Battle, Depression, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlickeredHeart/pseuds/FlickeredHeart
Summary: How well would Robert Sugden cope if he found out he had a younger sister that he never knew about?





	Dusk Till Dawn

_Many things had taken place in Emmerdale this 2018; Rebecca admitted the truth to Robert that Sebastian was not actually his son, the Whites were involved in a fatal crash that tragically killed Chrissie and Lawrence, leaving Rebecca in a coma. Sebastian was being cared for by Ross, his biological father, while Robert sat at home in a dangerous state of mind. Aaron was officially dating Alex, but his mind was more preoccupied on his former husband; nobody seemed to care for Robert in the way that he did, nobody seemed willing to try and understand the pain he was currently feeling, but at the same time, he too was afraid. He was afraid of letting his dampened feelings for Robert cloud his judgement, the last thing Aaron wanted was to break Alex’s heart in the worst possible way, but at the same time, how could he just sit back and watch the man he once loved drink himself to death as his mental health started to head in a downward spiral?_

_But as things started to go down for Robert, could the new family living in the B &B make things better, or will it only make things worse?_

* * *

It was a cold and cloudy Monday morning in January, Aaron was stood at the bus stop with Liv, his arms crossed as he huffed while his younger sister grinned and crossed her arms. “This is the last time I’m going to let you off school, alright? You can’t afford to get in trouble with the school again,” he stated, biting down lightly on his bottom lip as he noticed his little sister simply just grin wider before finally speaking, “I swear I’ve got a tummy ache, it’s from- you know- women problems...” She mumbled, frowning slightly as she looked down at the ground with somewhat embarrassment. This wasn’t a conversation Aaron had ever wanted to have with his sister, but even though he made out like he thought she was winding him up, he did believe her, but he would never admit that; that would too soft for Liv’s liking.

Luckily for the two of them, just as the awkward silence started to take over, the bus pulled up and school kids started to get on while others got off; but two people got off that both Aaron and Liv had never seen around before. An elderly woman with who they presumed to be her granddaughter stepped down onto the pavement, the young teen carrying her backpack as she bit her bottom lip and watched the bus driver help her grandmother remove their luggage from the bus. “Alright, sweetheart, let’s go,” the elderly woman said cheerily, the girl simply just grinning slightly at her guardian before setting her eyes to the ground. Without even giving any sign to Aaron, Liv happily stepped forward and walked over to the two, “hi, would you like some help with your luggage?” She asked, Aaron raising his eyebrows over his sister’s gesture before quickly jumping into the conversation, “I- yeah we would be more than happy to help, where are you both heading?” He asked, the elderly woman simply just looking up at him and smiling, “we’re staying at The Grange B&B, by any chance do you know where that is? My husband Amos travelled over by himself about a week ago, silly old beggar said it took him over an hour to find his way around.” She joked, Aaron simply just smiling as he assured the grey-haired woman that he would take her to the B&B, smiling warmly as he took their luggage and slowly started to walk with the elderly lady as Liv and the younger girl walked behind.

“I’m Liv by the way,” Liv said, trying to somehow get the other girl to speak to her, even if it was just talking about her favourite band, she didn’t care, something was telling her that there was something wrong and she was desperate to get her to talk, even just for a couple of seconds. “Grace…” The girl finally stated, looking over at Liv for a couple of seconds before quickly setting her eyes back to the ground, “are you alright?” Liv asked, furrowing her eyebrows together as she lightly bit down on her bottom lip, this time her eyes remaining on Grace as she waited for some sort of response. It as that question that made Grace lift her head up to properly look at Liv, pursing her lips together as she furrowed her eyebrows and thought about what to say before finally responding, “I- I’m fine, just not very comfortable meeting new people and stuff.” The younger girl explained with a shrug, frowning slightly as she went to look back at the ground until Liv gently cupped her face in her hands, a warm smile greeting her as they suddenly found themselves gazing into one another’s eyes. “I get being somewhere new is weird and scary, but you can talk to me, alright? Aaron is a really nice bloke too, being the new kid sucks, believe me, I know; but just know that you’re not on your own here, okay?” She assured, Grace smiling genuinely for the first time in quite a long time. “Thanks, Liv.” She said sweetly, biting her bottom lip as she looked to see how far Aaron and her grandmother had gotten before chuckling and grabbing Liv’s hand, happily beginning to run together so they could catch up with Aaron and her grandmother.

* * *

After helping to settle the two into their room at the B&B, Aaron and Liv had now found themselves sat down inside being offered tea and biscuits so the new family could properly introduce themselves. But like before, Grace was keeping her distance, simply just going to the bedroom that now belonged to her alone, but the elderly grandparents didn’t seem very concerned and while it bothered Aaron just slightly, it was practically enraging Liv. “I never did introduce myself properly, did I?” The older woman started as she sat face Aaron and Liv, “my name is Annie Brearly, the lovely gentleman who’s been getting ready for us to move in is my husband Amos Brearly and the quiet little petal with us is my beautiful granddaughter Grace Alvarez; she’s still trying to settle in with us, you see, her father- my son, passed away when she was only five years old and then her mother- she was sadly killed just over seven months ago, Grace hasn’t been coping very well, she’s been very distant from us. I think she resents us in some way, I know it’s her grief and we don’t blame her; it’s been her and her mother all her life and now that’s all been taken from her…”

* * *

Aaron looked over at Liv and hit his bottom lip, quickly looking back at Annie and Amos when the elderly asked him a question, “you seem like a lovely lad, I hope you have a swell girl waiting for you at home.” He stated with a smile, the younger brunette furrowing his eyebrows together before shaking his head, looking over at Liv and smiling as he looked at Amos, “eh, no, I’m gay. The only girl in my house is my brute of a sister,” he joked, his smile quickly fading as the elderly couple looked at one another, a frown setting on Annie’s face as she stood up and hobbled to the door. “I’m very sorry, Aaron, you and Liv seem like lovely people, but I don’t want _'your kind'_ poisoning my granddaughter’s mind of this type of nonsense. It’s a shame really, Gracie seemed to have taken quite a liking to you, Liv, but please, stay away.” She stated, the two siblings simply just standing up and walking to the door in shock; they had no idea what to say, tears had welled up in Liv’s eyes and all Aaron could do was hold his little sister protectively as they left and walked down the spiral staircase in the B &B. 

“We can’t let her stay with them, Aaron! No wonder she doesn’t talk, she’s probably not allowed to!” Liv protested once they were outside, Aaron simply just sighing as he looked down, nodding his head along as his sister spoke, looking at her after a moment as he let out a frustrated sigh, “I know, but all we can do is stay back and intervene when we think she’s in trouble, other than that, we’ll be the ones that will get punished. Now, C'mon, we can go to The Pub and we’ll get some dinner, but you’re not to mention this to anyone, alright?”  
With a hesitant nod, Liv sighed and started to walk with Aaron to The Woolpack, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked back at the B&B, her eyes beginning to fill with tears once again as she saw Grace sadly looking out the window at them as they walked away. How was she supposed to just sit back and watch knowing that girl was living with those people?


End file.
